Harry Potter et la Foret Interdite
by Gwen Zephyr
Summary: Harry rencontrera des créatures magiques dans la Foret Interdite. Ceux ci l'aideront à se préparer pour vaincre Voldemort. C'est ma première fic.
1. Default Chapter

  
Je poste ce premier chapitre avant de partir en vacances. Vous recevrez d'autres chapitres à la rentrée. Bonne lecture ! 

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

**Chapitre 1 : Privet Drive**

_…_

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

_…_

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve et ce n'était pas n'importe quel rêve. Il avait rêvé de la prophétie que Sibylle Trelawney, la professeur de divination, a faite. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit lui ? Il mit ses lunettes posés sur sa table de nuit et se leva donc pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Harry Potter était un sorcier qui venait d'entamer sa cinquième année de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Cette fois encore, il avait traversé de nombreux moments très difficiles et cette année était la pire année qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Il avait perdu son parrain, Sirius. Sirius était sa seule famille qui lui restait mis à part les Dursley.

Son parrain…Sirius… Pourquoi il fallait que ça soit lui qui meure ? Pourquoi Sirius ? C'était de sa faute que Sirius soit mort.

_« Non,_ disait la voix dans sa tête, _ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute de Voldemort. Tu as perdu de nombreux proches à cause de Voldemort. Seulement lui, pas toi. Toi, tu luttes contre lui. Tu as assisté à sa renaissance et tu assisteras à sa défaite, à sa mort. Venge-toi ! Voldemort doit payer tous les crimes qu'il a commises. »_

Oui, c'était précisément à cause de Voldemort.

Harry était rentré à Privet Drive il y a trois jours à sa plus grande tristesse. Il détestait sa famille, les Dursley. Son oncle, Vernon, n'avait pas changé sa façon de le traiter. Il avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser intimider par les sorciers qui l'avaient menacés. Sa tante, Pétunia, lui donnait des corvées à faire mais elle était plus gentille que la dernière fois. Elle avait un peu peur des menaces alors, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, elle lui donna moins de corvées. Quant à son cousin, Dudley, il traînait avec sa bande et tapait des gamins plus jeunes que lui. Il n'avait toujours pas maigri et devenait un voyou. Le problème est que les parents de Dudley ne se rendaient pas compte. Harry faisait tout ce que son oncle et sa tante lui demandaient pour s'occuper. Il ne voulait pas penser aux évènements qu'il venait de subir. Son moral était au plus bas.

Il faisait nuit dehors. On voyait des étoiles briller. Harry regardait surtout la constellation de Sirius. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour sentir l'air et le vent. Il faisait frais et bon. Cela le remettait un peu le moral. Mais il se mit à réfléchir de ce rêve qu'il venait de faire. Certes, il faisait toutes les nuits des cauchemars. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il connaissait cette prophétie mais il n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience que la prophétie dépendait de lui.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir de la phrase maudite de la prophétie. Il vit le visage de Trelawney bouger ses lèvres disant : _« L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_

_« Tuer ou mourir »_ chuchota t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il venait de réaliser que son destin, depuis qu'il était né, était de vaincre Voldemort, de débarrasser, une fois de toute, ce mage noir qui gâche tout. Il était décidé de tuer Voldemort pour pouvoir vivre, mener une vie normale et être tranquille. Pour lui, à présent, la question qui se posait était comment le vaincre ?

Pour cela, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne. Il ne voulait pas compter sur Dumbledore surtout après ce que celui-ci lui avait fait. Il ne lui pardonnera jamais. C'est à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu Sirius et qu'il avait été choisi pour accomplir la prophétie. Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est aussi à cause de lui qu'il a l'Ordre du Phénix sur son dos. Les membres de cet ordre le surveillaient de très près même s'ils n'étaient pas visibles à ses yeux.

Il se demanda comment il allait faire. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne sans que personne le sache. Certes, il devait signaler tous les trois jours à l'Ordre du Phénix que tout allait bien même si ça n'allait pas. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Mais il était sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui surveillait ses gestes et ses faits dehors. Ce qui lui compliquait la tâche.

Soudain, il vit une silhouette d'animal dans le ciel étoilé qui s'approchait de sa fenêtre. Il conclut que ce fut un hibou qui venait lui apporter du courrier en pleine nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil en se tournant vers sa table de nuit. Son réveil indiquait deux heures quatre du matin.

Une fois l'hibou arrivé à la fenêtre, Harry l'observa. L'hibou ressemblait étrangement à un duc mais ce n'était pas le cas car un duc devait être plus grand que l'hibou. Cet oiseau devait être un mélange d'hibou et de duc. Sa couleur était en marron clair avec quelques plumes rouges foncés. L'hibou tendit sa patte vers le destinataire qui prit le parchemin attaché à la patte et s'envola vers les étoiles. Harry ouvrit ce parchemin et le lut :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Suite au retour de Celui-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Ministère de la Magie vous accorde une autorisation spéciale d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Le Ministère de la Magie vous prie d'utiliser à bien la magie. Cette autorisation vous permettra de vous défendre en cas de force majeure. Vous pouvez, donc, utiliser la magie légalement. Mais la magie ne doit pas être utilisée en présence des Moldus sauf ceux qui connaissent la magie._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Mafalda Hopkrik_

_Service des usages abusifs de la magie_

_Ministère de la magie_

Harry ne croyait pas à ses yeux. Il venait d'avoir l'autorisation de pratiquer la magie. Ce serait une bonne chose pour lui de pouvoir utiliser la magie sans recevoir le Ministère sur le dos. Il pouvait l'utiliser comme il voudrait. Cela lui permettrait de s'entraîner et aussi, de se défendre au cas où les mangemorts viendraient le chercher ou Voldemort.

Il réfléchirait demain pour mettre les choses au point. Pour l'instant, il faudrait se reposer avant les efforts. Il devrait acquérir des forces pour mieux s'entraîner. Il alla, donc, se coucher en n'oubliant pas de poser ses lunettes sur la table de nuit.

Mais juste à ce moment, il sentait sa cicatrice au front brûler.

_« Oh non, se dit-il, pas maintenant ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils viennent me chercher maintenant ? Il doit avoir réussi à détruire la protection de la maison. »_

Soudain, un gros bruit d'en bas craqua. Harry entendit son oncle hurler :

_« Ca va pas, non ! Déranger les gens en pleine nuit ! Que…AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »_

_« Avada Kedavra »_

_« Vernon ! Non ! Que lui avez vous fait ? »_

_« Avada Kedavra »_

_« Maman !!! Maman !!! Réponds !!! »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas les rejoindre. HA HA HA HA ! __Avada Kedavra…»_

Harry connaissait ce rire glacial et cette voix qui avait prononcé les sortilèges de la mort. Vite, il fallait agir. Il mit ses lunettes en vitesse, prit sa baguette magique et ouvrit les fenêtres. Il vérifia si personne n'était en vue. Puis, avant de sauter par la fenêtre, il dit à sa chouette Hedwige de s'en aller prévenir quelqu'un.

En sautant, il avait jeté un sort qui le ralentissait sa chute. En toute vitesse, il coura vers le parc où il trouverait, sûrement, une cachette. Mais il était vite repéré par un mangemort qui cria :

_« Par ici ! Ce morveux est là, dans le parc ! »_

Vite, il faut trouver une cachette. Il trouva mais on allait sûrement le trouver. Alors, il fallait trouver une autre solution. Mais quelle solution ? Une idée vint à l'esprit d'appeler son balai pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais son balai était à Poudlard, très loin d'ici. Arriverait-il ? Il fallait essayer coûte que coûte !

_« Accio Eclair du feu… Faites que ça marche. Il faut que ça marche ! Il le faut ! »_

Cinq minutes lui sembla une éternité. Heureusement pour lui, il était bien caché mais cela n'allait pas durer. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel mais il faisait noir, tout noir. Les lampadaires éclairaient très peu le ciel. Mais devant lui, en toute vitesse, vint un balai. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai. Son éclair de feu ! Il sauta de joie et enfourcha vite sur son balai quand il entendit Voldemort hurler :

_« Il s'apprête à s'enfuir ! Arrêtez le ! Je le veux vivant ! Arrêtez le, bande d'incapable ! »_

Harry vit Voldemort lever sa baguette dans sa direction. Il essaya d'aller le plus vite possible mais en cet instant, il l'entendit jeter un sortilège :

_« Crucios » _

Harry reçut ce sort en plein milieu de son corps en criant, en hurlant de douleur. Puis il commença à saigner au niveau de la poitrine. Il saignait abondamment mais il ne lâcha pas son balai. De toutes ses forces, il tenait son balai à points fermés pour ne pas tomber tellement il n'arrivait plus à tenir l'équilibre. Il était arrivé à s'enfuir. Il ne voyait plus les mangemorts et Voldemort.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'arrivait plus à tenir l'équilibre tellement il souffrait. Il saignait énormément. Alors, il décida, avec grand désespoir, d'atterrir vers la forêt. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il était sûr d'être loin de Privet Drive. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était gravement blessé. Ne pouvant pas continuer son chemin, il atterrit à la Forêt Interdite sans le savoir. Il perdit connaissance…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Coma

Merci à Tiffany Shin, sohaya, Lysbeth - Beriawen, Serena24, onarluca et Ophélie Je vous mets ce deuxième chapitre avant de partir comme ça vous patienterez un peu. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Au fait, j'ai réglé le problème des reviews. Désormais les anonymes peuvent m'en écrire. Merci à tous. Bonnes vacances et à bientôt.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Coma**  
  
_« Posez-le là,_ disait une voix. _Il sera très bien là. »  
_  
Cette voix appartenait à une elfe d'une beauté magnifique. Cette elfe se nommait Arwen qui était la grande guérisseuse de la Forêt Interdite. Elle s'était habillée en robe blanche très brillante. Elle avait des cheveux longs en or qui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle habitait dans une grande cabane de bois où elle soignait tous ses blessés.  
  
Elle venait de recevoir une personne qui était très gravement blessé dans sa maison. Les créatures magiques avaient trouvé ce blessé sans connaissance près de chez eux. Comme celui-ci était gravement mal au point, ils l'avaient emmené chez Dame Arwen.  
  
Dame Arwen demanda aux créatures de chercher tous les guérisseurs de la Forêt :  
  
_« Car j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne vais pas pouvoir y arriver seule. Dépêchez- vous, s'il vous plait... »_  
  
Les créatures partirent donc vite chercher tous les guérisseurs de la Forêt comme avait demandé la guérisseuse. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci essaya de stopper l'hémorragie du blessé qui perdait beaucoup de sang avec des herbes guérisseuses. Mais elle craignait que cela ne suffisse pas. Avec l'aide de ses assistantes, elle faisait tout pour le sauver. A plusieurs, elles réussissaient, enfin, à arrêter l'hémorragie mais le blessé avait perdu énormément de sang et il lui en fallait.  
  
A ce moment là, six guérisseurs arrivèrent dans la cabane. Chacun était différent des autres car ils n'appartenaient pas aux mêmes espèces de créatures magiques. Dame Arwen leur fit son rapport médical :  
  
_« J'ai besoin de vous car le blessé est dans une situation très dangereuse. Il est dans le coma. J'ai réussi, avec l'aide de mes assistantes, d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais il a perdu énormément de sang. J'ai besoin de vous car il lui faut du sang. »  
_  
Les guérisseurs étaient estomaqués. Ils ne croyaient pas à leurs oreilles ce que la grande guérisseuse annonçait. Une licorne aux couleurs blanches avec une corne en argent sur la tête demanda avec un air stupéfait :  
  
_« Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un doit donner son sang ? »_

_« Pas un seul, Andria,_ répondit Arwen, _mais plusieurs. Il a besoin énormément de sang. » _

_« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de donner nos sangs à cet humain que nous ne connaissons pas »_ s'indigna une Nymphe aux cheveux blonds.

_« Justement,_ dit la guérisseuse_, nous le connaissons. Il s'agit d'Harry Potter. J'ai vu sa cicatrice. »_  
  
Encore une fois, les créatures la regarda avec yeux ronds. Seul le Centaure avait comprit la situation. Il murmura :  
  
_« La prophétie s'est révélée juste. C'est lui dont la prophétie parle. »_

_ « Quelle prophétie, Cobain ?_ demanda le Nain. _Si vous parlez de la prophétie de cette vieille Trelawney, quel est le rapport ? »_

_« Il y a un mois_, dit le Centaure, _le Chef de notre clan avait fait une autre prophétie. Vous en souvenez ? Vous étiez tous là. » _

_« Justement,_ acquiesça Arwen. _C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir. » _

_« Attendez une minute,_ s'écria le Nain. _Avant de faire quoi ce soit, demandons l'avis du Mage. »  
_  
Les cinq créatures et Dame Arwen se tourna vers le Mage le plus puissant de la Forêt. Celui-ci avait une longue barbe blanche et était habillé en robe grise avec un capuchon sur la tête. Toute la Forêt avait un grand respect pour ce Mage si sage en conseil et si juste en justice.  
  
Il y eut un silence. Apparemment le Mage réfléchissait. Il essayait de se souvenir de la prophétie dont le Centaure parlait. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Mais il demanda au Centaure d'aller chercher le Chef Centaure pour lui poser quelques questions.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, le Chef Centaure arriva avec Cobain et se dirigea vers le Mage :  
  
_« Cobain vient de m'expliquer la situation. J'arrive à peine à croire à mes oreilles. Je voudrais voir l'humain avant de vous expliquer la prophétie. Vous permettez, mon seigneur Mage ? »_  
  
Celui-ci hocha la tête. Puis le Chef Centaure se dirigea vers le lit du blessé, se pencha vers lui et regarda son front. Il s'écria avec stupéfaction :  
  
_« Par Mars ! C'est lui, l'humain de la prophétie qui doit vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais alors...ma prophétie...elle est vraie... comment est ce possible ? »_

_« Les planètes étaient très brillantes ce_ _soir là »_ lui rappela Cobain.

_« C'est vrai. Mais cela n'arrive que très rarement. »_

_« Pouvez nous dire en quoi consiste la prophétie, Lozian ?» _Demanda le Mage.

Le nommé Lozian, le Chef Centaure, acquiesça et ferma les yeux en essayant de se commémorer de cette prophétie. Puis il parla une voix douce et mystérieuse :  
  
_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera le plus grand des plus grands...il est le Survivant... il recevra un mélange de tous les sangs non-humains pour survivre...il est celui que les créatures magiques attendent...il a le pouvoir de détruire le mal absolu en vaincrant le Seigneur des Ténèbres...le Bien et le Mal s'affronteront au moment du combat final...la guerre sera longue et douloureuse... »_  
  
Puis le silence s'installa. Chacun se rendait compte de la signification de la prophétie. Certes, ils l'avaient déjà entendu. Mais ils n'avaient pas compris le sens de cette prophétie si importante pour l'avenir. Leurs regards se posèrent sur Harry Potter, le Survivant.  
  
Le Mage interrompit ce silence :  
  
_« Dame Arwen, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Rassemblez chaque créature de différentes espèces les plus puissantes de leurs clans. Ils donneront leurs sangs au Survivant. »_

_« Il reste de l'espoir_, sourit la Licorne. _Le mal sera à jamais vaincu et nous vivrons libres. »_

_« Le Survivant est notre seul espoir_, dit la Fée, celle qui n'avait, jusque là, pas intervenue, heureuse_. Nous devons l'aider à accomplir ce destin... »_

_« Allons prévenir toute la Forêt de ce miracle. »_ dit le Mage, tout ému.  
  
Sur ce, tous les aides soignants sortirent de la cabane prévenir les tribus et faire venir chaque créature puissante donner leur sang. Le Mage et le Chef Centaure restèrent avec Dame Arwen. Celle-ci se mit au travail avec l'aide de ses assistantes. Elle prépara le matériel de transfusion...

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, jour après jour, Dame Arwen soignait Harry Potter. Mais celui-ci était toujours dans le coma. D'après la guérisseuse, il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Mais il mettra longtemps à se remettre. Le plus important était qu'il était sauvé. Sa vie n'était plus en danger grâce aux transfusions sanguines. Chaque jour, il allait mieux même s'il n'était pas encore réveillé.  
  
Dame Arwen recevait, tous les jours, de la visite rendre hommage au Survivant. Elle donnait des nouvelles aux visiteurs surtout au Mage et à Lozian, le Chef Centaure. Celui-ci avait apporter une mauvaise nouvelle :  
  
_« Firenze m'a fait son rapport sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle à entendre. Comment l'annoncer au Survivant ? »_

_« Quoi donc ? »_ Demanda la guérisseuse.

_« Harry Potter est, officiellement, déclaré mort dans le monde des sorciers...»_  
  
Mais Lozian s'interrompit en voyant une lumière argentée qui dégagea du corps d'Harry Potter. Arwen vit ce phénomène et sourit :  
  
_« C'est le signe que le Survivant se réveille de son coma. »_

* * *

Harry Potter regarda autour de lui. Tout était blanc et vide comme une sorte de paradis. Il se demanda où il était quand vint une lumière bleue agrandir puis disparaître. Il vit deux personnes derrière la lumière qui était en train de se dégager. Il les connaissait. En les voyant, il coura vers eux et se jeta sur eux qui le serrèrent très fort.  
  
_« Je suis heureux,_ dit Harry en versant quelques larmes. _Depuis le temps que j'attendais de vous rencontrer... »_

_« Moi aussi,_ sourit une femme, émue,_ mon fils. » _

_« C'est donc vrai !_ s'écria un homme, heureux. _Tu me ressembles énormément. » _

_« Et il a mes yeux.»_

_ « Je suis très content de vous voir. Ah, papa et maman, si vous saviez...»_

_« Oui... Ecoute,_ commença James. _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_ s'étonna Harry.

_« Nous avons du demander au Conseil du Paradis pour venir jusqu' à toi. Le temps est limité. Nous avons des choses très importantes à te dire. »_

_« Mais... Comment ça ?... Je ne suis pas mort ? »_

_ « Non, ton heure n'est pas arrivé. Tu es dans le coma...» _

_« Comment ça se fait ? » _

_« Tu le sauras très vite...Bon, je laisse la parole à ta mère »_

_« Merci James. Harry, connais-tu la prophétie de Trelawney ? »_

_« Oui...C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a révélé d'il y a seulement quelques jours...Pourquoi moi, maman ? Pourquoi ? » _

_« Tu es né pour accomplir le destin. Un destin important. » _

_« Tuer ou mourir. C'est ça mon destin ? »_

_ « Non,_ intervint James. _Justement, ton destin s'est révélé avant la prophétie de Trelawney mais personne s'en souvient. C'est alors qu'il y a un mois que la prophétie qui révéla ton vrai destin est revenue. La VRAIE prophétie. Tu le découvriras très vite. Mais sache que, quand même, la prophétie de Trelawney est vraie. »_

_ « Même si c'est très dur pour toi, mon chéri, il faut que tu accomplisse la prophétie du destin afin de détruire le mal à tout jamais. N'abandonne jamais. Si tu baisses les bras, tu n'y arriveras pas mais si au contraire tu ne baisses pas les bras, tu y arriveras. »_

_« Mais comment, maman ? » _

_« La réponse est dans ton cœur...Toi seul peut trouver la réponse et tu la trouveras dans ton cœur. Suis ton instinct et écoute toujours ton cœur quoi qu'il arrive. » _

_« D'accord...Je vous le promets... » _

_« Harry, dit James, nous serons toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Nous sommes près de toi par la pensée. Si jamais tu as besoin de nous, pense très fort à nous et tu sentiras notre présence. Je suis désolé, mon fils, mais on doit partir...»_

_ « Non, pas déjà... »_

_« Moi aussi,_ dit Lily, je suis triste de te quitter. Mais on se retrouvera un jour, dans très longtemps, nous serons tous trois unis. »

_« Avant que vous partez, donnez moi les nouvelles de Sirius, s'il vous plait »_

_ « Je suis désolé, Harry. Nous n'avons pas encore ses nouvelles. Les morts au Paradis mettent beaucoup de temps à venir jusqu'au Paradis. Patience...Je suis sur que tu auras ses nouvelles. Il viendra peut être un jour dans ton sommeil... » _

_« Merci, Papa. Dis lui que je l'aime très fort et qu'il me manque énormément. Et vous aussi, je vous aime très fort. Vous me manquerez. Je vous promets d'accomplir mon destin. »_

_ « Nous aussi, nous t'aimons, mon fils »_ disaient, d'une même voix, les parents.  
  
Ils disparaissaient par le même phénomène comme ils étaient venus. Une lumière bleue les enveloppa et disparaît avec eux. Quant à Harry, celui-ci vit qu'une lumière argentée sortir de son corps et se demanda :  
  
_« Que m'arrive t-il ? »_


	3. Réponse aux reviews

Bonjour à tous !  
  
Avant de partir, je réponds à vos reviews pour vous faire patienter. J'espère que vous serez au rendez vous à la rentrée. Je pense que dès la rentrée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux semaines. Ce qui est raisonnable et cela me laisse du temps à écrire des chapitres d'avance. Surtout qu'une nouvelle année commencera à la rentrée...  
  
**Onarluca :** Désolé pour le deuxième chapitre. C'était une erreur de frappe. D'autant plus que c'est compliqué de poster un nouveau chapitre surtout que c'est en anglais. Tu peux lire mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. Merci pour ta review. Grâce à toi, je me suis rendu compte de ma maladresse. N'hésite surtout pas à me faire remarquer les erreurs. Merci.  
  
**Tiffany Shin :** Harry va recevoir que des sangs des créatures magiques. Seule la magie peut lui permettre de survivre et lui donner de la puissance. Alors que les créatures non magiques n'ont pas ou ont très peu de magie dans leurs sangs. Harry sera plus prêt à son destin que quand il l'aura accepté. Pour l'instant, il est dans le coma. Il ne sait pas où il est et ce qui se passe autour de lui. Quand il va se réveiller, qu'est ce sera sa réaction ? Que va t-il apprendre ? Suspense... Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. N'hésite surtout pas à me poser des questions. J'y répondrais avec plaisir. En attendant, patience... Attendons la rentrée pour savoir la suite...  
  
**Abel :** Je te rassure tout de suite. Il n'y aura pas de slash. Mais peut être une romance... Qui sait ? C'est une bonne idée. Tu m'as donné une idée. Que dis tu d'une romance entre Harry et une elfe ? On verra bien... Oui, il y aura de très grands changements physiques dû aux sangs magiques des créatures mais aussi grâce aux entraînements qu'Harry va avoir. Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'Harry sera vraiment méconnaissable. Quand il retournera dans le monde des sorciers, personne ne va le reconnaître. Oups, j'en ai dit un peu trop... lol ! Comment Harry va réagir quand il apprendra que son monde a annoncé sa mort officiellement ? Ca va être un choc pour lui, c'est sur. Mais il va réaliser que ce sera mieux comme ça pour lui. Il sera plus tranquille. Voldemort ne viendra plus le chercher. Mais les autres ? Et ce qui est bien aussi, comme tu as dit, ça va lui donner du temps pour s'entraîner. Merci Abel de tes reviews. Ca m'a fait très plaisir que tu apprécies. Peux tu attendre la suite à la rentrée ? Il faut un peu de patience...  
  
**Dumbledore :** Tiens le grand Dumbledore me rend visite... Comment peut il me connaître alors que je ne suis pas une sorcière mais une Moldue ? Puis je vous poser une question Mr Dumbledore ? Pourquoi traitez vous Harry de la sorte ? Vous auriez du dire la vérité à Harry plus tot... Bon, assez plaisanté. Lol ! Passons aux choses plus sérieuses... Merci pour ta review. La suite, tu l'auras à la rentrée... Patience...  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours écrire une review si vous avez des questions à me posez. Voil !

Bonnes vacances à tous et à la rentrée...  
  
Gwen Zephyr 


	4. Chapitre 3 : la Forêt Interdite

Voici le troisième chapitre. Comme je suis chez moi pendant quelques jours, j'en ai profité d'écrire ce chapitre. Le prochain, vous l'aurez à la rentrée. J'espère que vous apprécierez...

**Onarluca : **Oui, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Mais quand même, je pense que le site aurait pu mettre la session en plusieurs langues y compris le français. Ca aurait été plus facile. Mais bon, j'arrive à m'en sortir grâce au dico in made english ! Merci pour ta compréhension.

**Abel : **Merci Abel. Tu peux me poser des questions que tu veux. J'y répondrai avec plaisir mais pas toutes les informations car ça va gâcher la surprise. lol

**Vierge : **Merci Vierge pour ta review. Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : la Forêt Interdite**

Voilà depuis qu'une semaine Harry Potter était réveillé. Mais il était toujours sous les soins de la Dame Arwen qu'il avait fait connaissance dès son réveil. Il avait hâte de pouvoir sortir de cette cabane pour respirer un peu d'air et il détestait les infirmeries.

Il avait appris qu'il était dans la Forêt Interdite par sa guérisseuse. Il n'avait guère été enthousiaste quand il avait appris cela car ses souvenirs passés ont été lieu là. Mais Dame Arwen l'avait rassuré qu'il était dans un lieu en paix où personne viendrait le déranger et qu'il ne serait pas attaquer par des créatures qui habitaient dans la plus sombre partie de la Forêt Interdite.

Cependant, il avait eu énormément de visiteurs qui voulaient le rencontrer et le rendre hommage. Des visiteurs qu'il ne connaissaient pas mais qu'il trouvait charmant. Il sentait que ses visiteurs agissaient que pour le bien. En cela, il fut rassuré. Il fit connaissance avec chacun de ses visiteurs qui sont tous différents. Il s'agissait des créatures magiques et Harry en fut étonné le nombre de créatures qui vivaient dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ce qui lui étonna le plus, c'est que Dame Arwen était une elfe. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les elfes existaient. Certes il avait lu des livres sur ce sujet mais c'était que des légendes. Les Elfes ressemblaient forts aux humains sauf que leurs oreilles étaient pointus.

Il recevait un visiteur par jour. Les instructions de la guérisseuse étaient claires. Il devait recevoir un visiteur par jour pour combler le vide qu'il avait mais il devait se reposer aussi pour mieux guérir. Quand il recevait un visiteur, il était content car cela lui changeait des idées.

Le reste du temps, il se reposait mais son âme était fort agité. Il dormait mal à cause de ses cauchemars qu'il faisait alors il évitait de dormir. Mais ce fut que pour penser aux évènements qu'il venait de subir. Et en ça, ça le rendait coléreux ou triste. Il se posait énormément de questions. Il pensait à son parrain défunt et à ses meilleurs amis et il maudissait Voldemort, Dumbledore et tous ceux qui lui ont causé tant de mal.

Heureusement que Dame Arwen avait des potions efficaces qui lui permettaient de guérir vite et de se reposer. La plupart du temps, elle lui donnait des potions de Sommeil sans rêve mais il ne fallait pas en user car ça pourrait avoir des conséquences.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu survivre ? Comment il avait atterri ici ? Il avait demandé à la guérisseuse mais celle-ci refusait de lui répondre car elle disait qu'il le saurait en temps et en lieu. En voyant la déception et la colère d'Harry, elle lui promettait qu'il saurait tout dans très bientôt et que pour l'instant il fallait mieux qu'il guérisse avant de connaître la vérité sans mensonge.

Harry appréciait beaucoup la guérisseuse. Il la préférait à Pompom, l'infirmière de Poudlard qui était toujours autoritaire. Dame Arwen était quelqu'un de douce, patiente, gentille et exigeante quand il le fallait. Chaque jour, il lui demanda quand est ce qu'il allait sortir car il commençait en avoir un peu marre de rester enfermer.

Quand le jour vint, il sortit enfin avec l'aide de Dame Arwen. Il marcha la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette Foret. Certes il avait fait quelques pas mais seulement dans la cabane.

Quand il fut dehors, il admira la beauté de la nature. La lumière du jour éclairait toute la nature. Les fleurs, les herbes et les arbres vivaient heureux. Cette lumière leur donna la joie de vivre dans la paix. Les arbres étaient d'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Les fleurs magnifiques avaient des couleurs vives et les herbes vertes brillaient. Il sentait la paix, la joie et le calme qui régnaient dans cette Forêt.

En cet instant, il sut qu'il trouverait la paix dans son âme. Ce paysage lui donnait la force de vivre. Impossible de dire ce qu'Harry ressentait en cet instant magique. Un moment, il pensait qu'il était dans un rêve.

Dame Arwen souriait en voyant le Survivant s'épanouir. Elle le quitta silencieusement et discrètement car elle songeait qu'il fallait mieux le laisser tout seul. Elle savait que la nature guérissait les blessés car elle leur donnait de la force.

Harry aimerait y rester pendant des heures contemplant la nature. Les arbres, les herbes, les plantes et les enfants créatures en train de s'amuser dans la joie et dans la paix. Il regardait surtout le ciel bien bleu et il voyait des évènements passés dans sa vie. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'il s'était passé bien que c'était encore un peu flou. Il se posait plein de questions qu'il ne trouvait parfois pas de réponses.

Mais malgré ça, il était encore troublé. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Sa vie avait complètement changé depuis le jour où il était entré dans la salle secrète du Ministère de la magie.

Il pensait surtout à la prophétie. Une phrase le hantait :_ l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._ Il avait choisi. Il avait décidé de se débarrasser de Voldemort une fois pour toute pour enfin vivre dans la paix. Il ne serait pas en repos tant qu'il n'aura pas vaincu cet être immonde. Mais réussira t-il ?

_« Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? »_ demanda une voix derrière Harry qui se tourna aussitôt vers cette voix.

_« Je ne sais plus quoi penser...Trop de choses se sont passés...Depuis ma naissance, je vis sans arrêt des choses qui, à chaque fois, qui me touchent au plus profond de moi-même...Je combats Voldemort chaque année. Mais l'année la plus pire est ma cinquième année à cause de cette Dolorès Umbridge...Personne n'a voulu me croire sur le retour de Voldemort...Mais je me suis battu à fond à l'aide de mes meilleurs amis... Là, je ne sais plus quoi penser...J'ai perdu Sirius, mon parrain...J'en veux à tout le monde y compris à Dumbledore...Si Dumbledore m'avait dit la vérité plus tôt...J'aurais su la prophétie et j'aurais plus écarter les êtres les plus chers que j'aime et ils n'auraient pas à subir des atrocités...Je ne sais pas si je devrais être triste pour mon parrain ou être en colère contre Voldemort... Dans le coma, j'ai vu mes parents...Le sort que j'ai reçu...Et là, je me trouve dans la Forêt Interdite... D'ailleurs je me demande comment j'ai atterri là et comment j'ai survécu ?...Je trouve que ça fait énormément de choses...Et j'imagine que ce n'est pas fini. Et tu me demandes comment je vais ? Mon moral est à zéro mais mon corps qui a subi des blessures va mieux. »_

_« Harry Potter, je me présente Andria et je suis une licorne guérisseuse »_

_« Enchanté, Andria... J'avais deviné que tu es une licorne. Ca me fait penser à ma première année lorsque j'ai rencontré Voldemort pour la première fois dans cette forêt. Il était en train de boire le sang d'une licorne. »_

_« Tu sais que boire le sang d'une licorne est la pire des choses à faire chez les êtres vivants surtout chez les humains...Ce sang est le symbole de l'immortalité... »_

_« Oui...C'est Firenze qui me l'a dit et il m'avait sauvé de cette horrible scène et de Voldemort...Voldemort n'était qu'une sorte d'esprit lorsqu'il s'était approché de moi...A ce moment là, je ne savais pas qui il était... A présent je le connais mieux que n'importe qui. »_

_« Harry Potter, sache que ce n'est pas ta faute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit revenu... Il fallait que ça arrive. C'était écrit qu'il reviendrait et il est aussi écrit qu'il serait à toit jamais vaincu. »_

_« Merci Andria. Tu dis ça pour apaiser mon âme agité... »_

_« Pas du tout... Je dis ça car c'est la pure vérité. Cette nouvelle cicatrice que tu portes désormais en est la preuve vivante. »_

_« Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Ta première cicatrice est la marque de la perte de Seigneur des Ténèbres et la deuxième est la signification de la vraie prophétie et la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres...Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas les prophéties mais toi si. »_

_« Je ne connais pas la deuxième prophétie mais à force d'entendre parler de cette vraie prophétie, elle doit être très importante. »_

_« Oui, elle l'est. Tu le sauras très vite...Je reviens à tes cicatrices... Avec mon pouvoir de guérison, je ne peux pas soigner ta blessure faite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres...Mais les autres blessures, si. Donne-moi ta main... »_

Harry tendit sa main vers la licorne, Andria. Celle-ci se pencha, la tête vers le bas en avant pour que sa corne argentée puisse toucher la main. Lorsque sa corne fut sur la main, une lumière dorée sortit de sa corne vers la main d'Harry. Petit à petit, les traces de la main disparurent. Avec elles partirent les douleurs causés par la plume d'oie de Dolorès Umbridge. La main d'Harry redevenait comme neuve comme si rien ne s'était passée. Harry remercia Andria avec chaleur et grand sourire. Celle-ci expliqua :

_« Avec mon pouvoir de guérison, je peux soigner toutes les blessures sauf la tienne : ta cicatrice sur ta poitrine...Tu la conserveras pour toujours comme ta cicatrice sur ton front... Le sort que tu as reçu doit être très puissante car personne ne pourra soigner cette blessure »_

_« Oui, le sort est très puissant...J'ai senti sa puissance quand j'ai reçu ce sort en pleine poitrine...Mais je ne connais pas ce sort...Il a juste dit « Crucios » et j'ai reçu ce sort. Et voilà le résultat, j'ai une longue cicatrice fine en forme de diagonale sur ma poitrine. C'est gai... »_

_« Tu demanderas au Mage que tu rencontreras bientôt ce que c'est ce sort...Il a réponse à tout... »_

_« D'accord, j'irais le voir...Mais je n'ai pas tout compris ce que tu m'as expliqué...Tu as dit que ma nouvelle cicatrice est la preuve que je peux vaincre Voldemort... »_

_« Quand tu connaîtras la prophétie, tu comprendras. Je dois te laisser, Harry Potter, le Survivant. On se reverra bientôt. Que ton âme trouve la paix ! »_

_« Merci Andria...J'espère qu'on se reverra... »_

Andria s'en alla en laissant Harry tout seul et plongé dans ses pensées...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les Révelations

Me voilà de retour des vacances ! La rentrée commence...

Avant de répondre aux reviews, je souhaite vous remercier de lire ma fic et je suis contente que cela vous plaise. Avec la rentrée, je posterai un chapitre de temps en temps mais je serai toujours fidèle au rendez vous.

Pouvez vous me dire quels sont les points positifs et les points négatifs de ma fic s'il vous plait ? Pour mieux savoir ce que vous aimez et ce que vous appréciez afin que j'améliore ma fic. Merci.

**Merci à Lisia, Ornaluca, Abel, Van et Felly.**

**Abel : **J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu sur ce chapitre. C'était un peu difficile d'écrire les réactions des personnages. Alors j'ai fait des dialogues. A vous d'imaginez comment Harry réagit face aux révélations.

**Felly : **Moi aussi j'adore « Le mage de Lumière ». C'est super bien écrit. Je m'inspire un peu de cette fic. Mais l'histoire est complètement ou presque différente.

A bientôt

Gwen Zephyr

**Chapitre 4 : Les Révélations**

Chaque jour, Harry allait mieux. Chaque jour, il sortait faire une promenade admirant le paysage magnifique avec l'aide de Dame Arwen qui lui expliqua la magie de cette nature. Comment a t-on pu faire éblouir cette nature ?

La guérisseuse lui avait dit que les peuples de la Foret Interdite habitaient dans cette forêt depuis des siècles bien avant la construction de l'école de Poudlard mais elle n'en disait pas plus sur ce sujet.

Harry commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il serait guéri. Probablement il retournerait dans son monde car ses meilleurs amis lui manquaient et il savait qu'il était recherché par les sorciers. Mais il avait trouvé un peu de paix dans cette nature. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter la paix qu'il ressentait pour aller trouver la violence dans son monde ravagé par Voldemort. Mais il fallait qu'il agisse. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce mage noir s'il voulait avoir la tranquillité comme ici.

Il n'osait pas demander à sa guérisseuse ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Il préféra profiter un maximum de ces moments magiques avant de faire face au pire. Il se posait toujours autant de questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse. Andria, la licorne guérisseuse, lui avait conseiller de voir le Mage. Mais le problème est qu'il ne savait qui il était et quel mage il s'agissait. Alors il préféra attendre le moment venu. Il était persuadé que le Mage viendrait à lui un jour. Et là, il aurait peut être des réponses à ses questions.

Ce n'était pas ses seuls soucis. Il souffrait aussi de sa blessure fine comme un fil qui était en forme de diagonale. Cette blessure lui faisait mal par moment. Dame Arwen ne pouvait rien faire contre cette douleur. Andria lui avait confirmé que personne ne pouvait guérir cette nouvelle cicatrice qu'il garderait maintenant à jamais.

L'âme d'Harry n'était pas tranquille mais agîté. Elle trouverait la paix que quand Harry saurait la vérité et trouverait ses réponses. Harry sut que son âme ne trouverait pas la tranquillité dans la nature mais dans la vérité éternelle. Jamais Harry eut été aussi troublé de sa vie. Mais il cachait ses souffrances à son entourage qu'il connaissait peu mais qu'il les savait attachés à lui. Il se confiait très peu et il était devenu très enfermé.

Dame Arwen commençait à s'inquiéter de son état. Certes Harry était guéri de ses blessures ou presque mais il était très tourmenté. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait l'aider à soulager ses peines. A ce moment là, elle sut qu'il était temps à Harry de connaître la vérité.

* * *

_« Il est temps que le Survivant sache la vérité... »_

_« Vous avez raison, mon seigneur Mage... La vérité doit être éclatée au grand jour... La lumière de Merlin sera de nouveau éclairée. »_

_« Mage Jaffa, la lumière de Merlin le sera quand le Survivant aura accepté sa destinée... Pourvu qu'il accepte la vérité... Je vais le voir... »_

_« Mon seigneur Mage, que disent vos visions ? »_

_« Mes visions sont flous depuis l'arrivée du Survivant... Ils ne l'ont jamais été précis de toute façon... Seul Merlin avait pu lire ses visions nettement... »_

_« Le Survivant le saura, lui » _

_« Espérons... Seul l'avenir nous le dira... »_

* * *

Harry était dehors comme à son habitude en train d'admirer pour la énième fois la nature qui était devenue son endroit préféré situé derrière la cabane à 100 mètres de là. Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

_« Bonjour Harry Potter »_ dit une voix.

Le concerné se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelée. Il se trouvait face à une personne âgée dont sa barbe blanche était longue jusqu'aux pieds. Il trouva que cette personne ressemblait fort à Merlin et à Dumbledore. Il fut impressionné par l'aura que portait le visiteur. Cet aura était très puissant et certainement plus que Dumbledore. Harry resta sans voix mais le salua de tête en guise de respect.

_« Harry Potter, je suis le Mage que tu attendais... Je m'appelle Funan... »_

_« Enchanté Mage Funan... J'attendais votre venue avec patience bien que je me demandais si vous alliez venir ou pas... »_

_« Ah... C'était parce que le moment n'était pas venu... A présent il l'est... C'est pourquoi je suis là... Je te dirais tout y compris la vérité... Je ne te mentirais pas... »_

_« C'est une bonne nouvelle...J'en ai marre qu'on me mente ou qu'on me cache la vérité...Je vous remercie d'être venu...J'ai beaucoup de questions qui sont restés, jusque là, sans réponse...J'espère que vous m'aiderez... »_

_« Je le ferais, Harry Potter...Avant de commencer, je vais te révéler la prophétie que tu ne connais pas...Es tu prêt, Harry Potter ? »_

_« Je suis prêt...même si ce sera dur...Je suis prêt comme je ne l'ai jamais été...Aujourd'hui, j'accepte ma destinée...»_

_« Bien, Harry Potter...Voici la prophétie, la vraie prophétie cachée et oubliée depuis la nuit des temps...Elle est revenue d'il y a un mois par le Chef Centaure Lozian... »_

Il prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer d'une voix douce et mystérieuse comme le Chef Centaure :

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera le plus grand des plus grands...il est le Survivant... il recevra un mélange de tous les sangs non-humains pour survivre...il est celui que les créatures magiques attendent...il a le pouvoir de détruire le mal absolu en vaincrant le Seigneur des Ténèbres...le Bien et le Mal s'affronteront au moment du combat final...la guerre sera longue et douloureuse... »_

Puis le silence s'installa. Le Mage observa Harry qui était sous le choc de cette prophétie. Harry, après quelques instants de réflexions, murmura :

_« Je comprends tout... Andria... Elle m'avait dit... que ma blessure était la preuve que je peux vaincre Voldemort... et... cette preuve... vient du fait que j'ai reçu tous les sangs des créatures magiques... »_

_« Oui, Harry Potter...Tous ces sangs vont te permettre d'augmenter ta puissance et ta force...Sur ce fait, tu peux vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres...Mais pour l'instant, il faudra t'entraîner pour pouvoir le vaincre...Tu apprendras toutes les magies qui existent... Les magies que les humains ont oublié.»_

_« Comment ?...Mais comment je vais apprendre toutes ces magies ?...Je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout apprendre...Et puis tout le monde me cherche...J'ai disparu depuis quelques semaines...Et y'a Poudlard qui m'attend...Mes amis Ron et Hermione... »_

_« Justement...Il n'est plus question que tu retournes dans ton monde, Harry Potter... »_

_« Quoi ? Que voulez vous dire par là ? »_

_« Ce que je vais te dire va te faire un choc...Quand tu as été attaqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres... »_

_« Quand est ce que vous allez l'appelez par son nom, Voldemort ? »_

_« Je suis désolé, Harry Potter...Ce n'est pas par peur qu'on prononce son nom mais plutôt par sa puissance qu'il possède...Un jour, Harry Potter, tu seras plus fort que lui...Quand ce moment viendra, nous l'appellerons par son nom... »_

_« D'accord...Mais qu'est ce qui vous faites penser qu'un jour je serais plus fort que lui ? »_

_« Mes visions, Harry Potter...Je n'ai pas vu la guerre finale où le Bien et le Mal vont combattre...Mais j'ai vu ta puissance par rapport à Voldemort...Tu auras cette puissance que si tu acceptes ta destinée et les prophéties. »_

_« Mais c'est énorme ce que vous me demandez...Acceptez ma destinée et les si cela ne suffisait pas. Déjà, j'ai le poids sur mes épaules. Un grand poids...Et pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner dans mon monde ? »_

_« J'essaie de te le dire mais tu m'interromps tout le temps... S'il te plait, laisse moi finir jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre même si cela ne va pas te plaire. D'accord ? »_

_« Oui, je vous écoute. »_

_« Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres des Ténèbres t'a attaqué avec son sort, il t'a vu lui et ses sbires saigner abondamment...Certains membres d'un ordre... »_

_« L'ordre du phénix. »_

_« Oui, c'est cela...Eh bien, certains membres du phénix t'ont suivi discrètement...Les mangemorts ne les ont pas vus...mais tout le monde t'a vu en train de tomber...d'une grande chute de vingt mètres...Et personne n'a pu amortir ta chute...Et comme c'était très bas, il n'y avait pas d'espoir d'être sauver...Mais tu as été rattrapé à temps par les créatures magiques...Et cela ils ne l'ont pas vu...»_

_« Vous essayez de me dire que... »_

_« Oui, Harry Potter. Tu es mort dans ton monde. On t'a déclaré mort à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a, soi disant, dit qu'il avait trouvé ton corps et l'a brûlé...Et cela tout le monde l'a cru...Cela s'est passé deux semaines après ta disparition...Je suis désolé, Harry Potter. »_

_« Ce n'est pas possible...Même si Voldemort avait dit ça, personne l'aurait cru...Il n'a pas montré des preuves...Ne me dites pas que si, Mage Funan ! »_

_« Malheureusement que si...On a trouvé une grande quantité de ton sang...Un humain ou même un sorcier ne pourrait vivre quand il perd du sang...Le fait que perdre énormément du sang, on meurt... Par conséquent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te croit mort et le monde des sorciers aussi...»_

_« J'y crois est ce possible ?...CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!!! DITES MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI !!! »_

Ce fut un grand choc pour le Survivant. Celui-ci avait réagi violemment en ne croyant pas à cette nouvelle. Comment pouvait-il accepter ça ? Comment pouvait-il se faire passer pour mort alors qu'il est vivant ? Cette nouvelle le détruisait totalement en perdant de l'espoir.

Mais il savait que c'était que la vérité. Le Mage Funan ne pouvait pas mentir car il avait promis de dire que la vérité bien que la vérité est, parfois, dure à entendre.

_« Harry Potter, ce que je vais te dire, tu ne vas pas apprécier. Mais regarde les choses du côté positif et non négatif...C'est une bonne chose pour toi que, dans ton monde, tout le monde te croit mort. »_

_« Ah ouais ? »_

_« Tu seras tranquille pendant un moment...Tu peux te consacrer pleinement à tes entraînements sans être déranger...Et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres te croit mort donc il ne viendra pas t'embêter dans ton esprit... »_

_« Comment savez vous qu'il vient dans mon esprit ? »_

_« Chaque lien est unique entre un assassin et une victime...Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a fait cette cicatrice, il a donné un peu de ses pouvoirs et le lien qu'il a établi involontairement est une chose maléfique...»_

_« Super !!! Vous en avez des autres comme ça ? »_

_« Harry Potter, tu dois accepter ta destinée et ta destinée est de vaincre Voldemort. Non seulement tu as tous les sangs des créatures magiques mais aussi le sang de ton ancêtre. Connais tu les origines de la famille Potter ? »_

_« Non, pas du tout. Personne ne veut me dire les origines de la famille Potter, de ma famille...Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que très peu de gens le savent...Les origines de la famille Potter sont oubliées dans le monde des sorciers...Mais nous les Mages, nous suivons ta famille à travers les siècles...Le Mage le plus puissant du monde n'a jamais été égalé mais seul le descendant le pourra... »_

_« Le Mage le plus puissant, vous dites ? Je connais qu'un mage, c'est Merlin mais sinon je ne vois pas d'autres mages qui ont existé y'a des siècles...Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être... »_

_« Tu as trouvé toi même la réponse, Harry Potter... »_

_« Quelle réponse ? J'ai dit que je connaissais qu'un seul mage...Par Merlin, vous parliez de Merlin ?...Que Merlin est mon ancêtre, l'ancêtre de la famille Potter ? »_

_« Oui, Harry Potter... Merlin est le fondateur des Potter. »_

_« Quoi ?...Merlin...Je ne vous crois pas... »_

_« C'est pourtant vrai... _( Il soupire ) _Je t'ai dit que je disais que la vérité...La vraie vérité...TA vérité...Et cette vérité, personne ne la connaît à part nous, les mages... »_

_« Que dois-je faire maintenant ? »_

_« Suivre les entraînements...et accepter ta destinée. »_

_« Pour les entraînements, j'accepte...Mais pour la destinée, je vous demande de me laisser un peu de temps... »_

_« Bien sur Harry Potter... Tu commences tes entraînements chez les mages...Je serai ton mentor... »_

_« Merci, Mage Funan...Je vous suis reconnaissant... »_

_« Harry Potter, tu es notre seul espoir pour nous débarrasser de Mage Noir. »_

_« J'en suis conscient...Mais pour cela, il faut que j'y crois...J'assumerai mes responsabilités le moment venu... »_

_« Tout à fait... Puis je te demander quelque chose ? »_

_« Dites toujours. »_

_« Il faudrait cacher ton identité...Il ne faut pas que le monde des sorciers découvre que tu es toujours vivant...Il faudrait changer de nom...Es tu d'accord ? »_

_« Oui...Je comprends tout cela...Et puis j'en ai un peu marre qu'on m'appelle toujours Harry Potter...Cela devient agaçant à la fin. »_

_« Tu t'appellera dorénavant Estel...Estel veut dire en langue elfique espoir...Bienvenue Estel dans la Forêt Interdite au cœur des créatures magiques... »_


	6. Note à lire

Bonjour à tous,

Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas écrit de nouveaux chapitres car je n'ai plus d'inspirations. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous prévenir que je serais absente longtemps.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Comme je n'ai plus du tout d'inspirations, je veux bien que quelqu'un continue ma fic.

Voici mes conditions :

- Envoyez moi vos essais sur le prochain chapitre et je choisirai le meilleur.

-Après que j'ai choisi l'auteur, celui-ci est libre de faire ce qu'il veut mener la suite de ma fic.

- Cependant, je ne veux pas de slash mais une romance entre Harry et une fille et que Harry ne fasse plus confiance à Dumbledore et que Ron et Hermione ne sont plus les meilleurs amis d'Harry. J'en ai marre de voir toujours le trio. Il faudrait changer un peu.

Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit.

Gwen Zephyr

PS : n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews et des mails dont l'adresse qui se trouve sur mon compte en appuyant sur « send message ».


End file.
